They Will Be
by Arh.581958
Summary: I Love You Draco" Every time Harry's said those words, Draco would just not believe him. It pained both of them. Now at the death of the Dark Lord at his feet, Harry to prove once and for all his love for the fiesty Blonde. HP/DM. SEQUEL UP.


**They will be. **

DISCLAIMER –**[Story not mine. It's adapted from a Manga.] **

_When the only way to save his life was to give up my own. _

He killed Voldemort. He had won the war. There had been people who died because of him; friends, allies, and schoolmates—everyone but not him. Around him were the corpses of Kingsley, Moody, Slughorn and the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Ron was a few meters away holding Blaise Zabini in his arms, dried tears marking along his cheeks. In the distance, Harry could hear Pansy's desperate attempts to revive her fallen lover. Hogwarts has become a valley of death. Now he faced one of the greatest decisions in his life.

_You've got a gift, Potter._

7th Year. Last year, Dumbledore had been killed by no one other then Severus Snape at the headmaster's attempts convincing the young Draco Malfoy to the side of light. Now Snape processed Dumbledore's wand—the elder wand which lives to be one of the strongest wands in the magical world.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her lips. The trio sat on the Gryffindor's long table in the great hall. The room was bustling about with gossip and small talk among the students in their own respective houses. There was also some inter-house interaction near the entrance of the hall; where Hufflepuffs Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and a few Slytherin first and second years were given supplementary lessons on defense.

Harry's mind seemed to wander off somewhere far more distant than Hogwarts. "Harry?" Ron tried to get his attention by waving a hand in front of his face repeatedly. This brought Harry back to reality.

"You been acting strange lately. I just can't seem to put my finger on it" Hermione noted with the same smile on her face and her head propped up on hands. "Strange?" Ron thought aloud, as he forked a big sausage into his mouth. "I don't think he's been acting anything but his usual self at all!" He said, again stuffing more food into his plate.

Harry stopped eating his spaghetti midway in the air. "Me?" he asked with an innocent dumbfounded look on his face and suddenly burst out laughing. "What are you talking about, Herm?" He laughed her comment off and finished the remaining food on his plate.

"Oh bugger, don't you put the innocent look on your face Harry James Potter!" She said firmly putting her fork on the table. She nudged Ron's side to get his help, but she was shrugged off for another leg of the enchanted turkey.

Harry merely laughed again. "Let me get going. We still need to find what the last horcrux is" He said standing up hastily with the silverware clattering behind him. 'She's something to watch out for' Harry thought to himself, as he walked out of the great hall with his eyes quickly flashing over the Slytherin table for a second, and noting that platinum blonde locks were not present among the students that filled the hall.

_When did it start?_

After the war had broken out last year which was triggered by the headmaster's death, Draco Malfoy fled to the light's side for his protection against the dark lord, as well as a wizarding oath from Harry himself to save him mother Narcissa with the help of the Aurors. It seems Draco was not the stuck-up brat that they once believed him to be, rather he was a wizard like any other who was afraid of the dark lord more than anything and refusing to be marked as a death eater meant a death sentence for the poor blonde.

Draco moved into the Hogwarts castle, but after the siege that almost let Hogwarts crumble into pieces, he reluctantly moved into the Gryffindor wards under the protection of Harry along with the other students which choose to remain in the school. Barrier spells were cast around two towers, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff tower had fallen and was now under renovation while people did not dare enter the Slytherin dungeons for fear of Tom Riddle's memories which haunt the hall.

The quest for destroying the Horcuxes was also nearing its end; the ring was destroyed by Dumbledore with the sacrifice of his own life, Tom's diary was destroyed in Harry's second year by using the basilisk's fang, Helga's cup was destroyed by Hermione also with the basilisk's fang and finally Grabbe unwillingly misused the Friendfyre spell, killing himself along with destroying the Ravenclaw Diadem. Harry saved Draco's life in their escape from the rogue spell.

That's where it started; an alliance that was sealed with a kiss. Tears drifted down the blonde's face at the lost of his friend that night, swollen red lips and his cheeks flushed red. Harry couldn't resist the temptation.

_Pure white skin, like that cloud in the sky. _

Harry slowly paced along the Hogwarts halls.

_Care free breezing through the air. _

His breathing even though his heart raced against his chest.

_I want to reach you but you're so high up. _

The sun was warm in the sky, gazing through the window and lighting the corridor.

_This isn't passion, _

His feet took him to the stairs.

_its and addiction,_

He waited for the enchanted staircases to cease movement until they led towards the Gryffindor towers.

_Like this, it's easy._

Idly Harry clenched and unclenched his fists, sighing as he walked to ward's the entrance.

_No strings attached._

Stones seemed to watch his every step, examining him meticulously.

_That's what he wants._

He stood in front of the Dumbledore's enormous portrait on the stone wall. He acknowledged Harry without any word and nodded as the boy uttered the password.

_Isn't it?_

_When I go to him like this, no words fill my mouth for it will break the connection. _

The portrait swung open and revealed platinum blonde locks sitting on a big couch in front of a fireplace and some book shelves.

'An angel?' Harry thought, as Draco's figure seemed luminescent against the fire.

_A fallen angel._

Silver eyes moved from the book in his hands to the man who had just walked into the room. "Potter" was his only word.

"Malfoy" He replied, at this moment Harry had only one thing in mind and that was to get Malfoy into his arms as fast as he could. "Draco" he moaned out as he felt creamy skin underneath his calloused palms. He brought up from his sitting position in the sofa and kissed him full on the lips.

"Harry" the Slytherin moaned out, wrapping his long pale arms around Harry's strong tan neck. Draco's legs were lifted from the ground by his lover's thick hands and he obediently wrapped it around his lover's waist. "Harry" he moaned again louder this time, grinding his hips to the other's hard abdomen. The action caused blood to rush straight to Harry's groin, making him grunt.

At this moment he needed him.

Slamming Draco to the nearest erect object, which in this case was the antique bookshelves, Harry delved into Draco's silky white neck placing butterfly kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. Books fell to the floor as the swift movement. "Move your head" he whispered and the blonde complied, moving his head to the other side giving his partner a better access. Draco could only mewl in response as his raven haired lover pleasured him to the highest extent.

_How many times have they done this?_

Harry's hands found their way inside his partner's white button-up shirt. Both moaned as the electricity surged through their bodies with the contact and once again they were locked in a deep kiss. Harry pushed Draco's body harder against the bookshelf. Another heap of books fell to the ground. Draco's legs were wrapped around his lover's waist for support and his arms fumbling over his lover's hair and shoulders.

He couldn't breathe, this air was taken away from him but he didn't care.

The brunette lapped the blonde's neck, tasting the flesh he was addicted to. He wanted more. He pushed the offending white fabric off the blonde's shoulders to reveal even more of his beloved's precious skin. He praised it—worshipped it. He kisses every millimeter of flesh available to him.

Draco could hardly breathe. His skin felt like it was on fire. The cool air contrasting the heat he felt from Potter's lips. He gave up of moving his arms and now they nestled peacefully on his lover's shoulders. He gave another loud moan when Harry pressed their bodies together; the fabric on their nether regions creating delicious friction which Draco could not whether decide to hate to love.

"More" he whispered in a soft but seductive breath. His partner obliged, immediately taking his hardened nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. "Fuck!" the blonde nearly screamed as the touch shook his body.

They had done this many times. Since their first kiss on the night of Crabbe's death, neither one of them has ever looked back or even thought of it. That night, Harry captured Draco's shaking pink lips into his own and their connection started. At first came the comfort of being together as those awkward nights faded into night of passion.

Their breaths caught up and held them in a momentary pause. It seemed as eternity, embraced by one another, their breathing short as pants and their skin hotter than the fire that kept the room warms. Slowly their senses calmed. Harry couldn't help but inhale the gorgeous scent the blonde processed and finally he whispered "Draco, I love you"

_He won't accept it. _

The other boy's expression did not feign his cool composure when the Gyffindor first walked into the room remained still in place. It pained him. "It's a lie. You don't' know what you're saying." he spoke out. No longer was their passion in his voice, but it was cold as steel. Harry always said this. Love! In the middle of this war there could be no such thing.

Harry merely shrugged it off and continued his finger's ministrations with the blonde's nipples. "So you noticed" he said with a soft sigh. The urgency was lost but the passion remained in his caresses. He knew deep in his heart that this love for the enemy was forbidden but he dare not stop it. For even a moment, he too wished for happiness together.

_This isn't me. . _

"In the place we are, there's no longer a reason to seek the truth" Harry whispered as he carried his lover towards the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Draco's shirt was still half on and neither one of them made a move to discard the white fabric. Harry's caressed became gentler then before as he tugged on the blonde's trousers and continued his sentence "for we simply seek a moment of paradise"

In another swift motion, Potter left Draco in nothing but his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me a lie" he told the blonde. His legs were spread beneath him, with Potter hovering over him on all fours so he could do nothing but nod in agreement. Harry smiled as his obedience.

_How many times will this break my heart? _

"I love Harry Potter" he said for Malfoy to repeat.

Golden locks spread around his head like a halo, his cheeks were tainted pink and his lips were swollen red. The words were stuck behind his throat like a thorn—a thorn he didn't want to get rid of. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, he spoke in a soft barely noticeable voice "I only love Harry Potter"

Tears fell from the savior's eyes as the words were said to him with such meaning. Harry smiled and kept quiet. "Good job" He said then there was a long pause of silence as he resumed his loving caresses of Draco's creamy white skin. He stroked the blonde's legs and up to his thighs, spreading them apart so that he could look at his prize.

_It is always when I'm with him. _

He started again; carefully moving to the edge of the bed he slowly touched Malfoy's ankles. The touch was so gentle as if he was afraid to break the blonde. Tenderly he kissed up to Draco's knees casting wordless warming charms to calm his lover's sense.

_I turn to this. _

To Draco each touch was agonizing anticipation of his partner's next actions. It felt like slowly Harry was consuming his entire body—inch by inch he was being eaten alive. He was addicted to the sensations his former enemy created on his skin. He moaned loader with every kiss the brunette placed on him.

"Beautiful"

"what is?" Draco asked as Harry moved further up on his leg. He didn't receive an answer.

Harry could feel all his emotions flooding into Malfoy's senses. All this was simply not a game to him. He embraced the beautiful blonde beneath him more times than he could count. He looked up and saw this angel looking down on him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen.

_I know you can no longer fly. I know you've lost your wings. But when I see you like this, I cannot help but think 'let me be your wings' so you can fly once again in the sky._

'I want him to survive this war' Harry thought as he made love to Draco for the first time that night.

"You despise me now, Draco?" Harry asked later, as they were lying in bed. The moon had set into the horizon and a new dawn was breaking.

"Yes, I do" Malfoy bit out rhetorically, as Harry captured his lips for another loving kiss. Draco's heart tightened even more. "I love you Draco Malfoy" he whispered softly as he scooped the blonde into his arms.

"'No you don't" the other bit out, grinding his teeth as tears rushed out of his eyes. Harry could only smile at the blonde lover in his arms. "I know"

_Has it always been like this?_

He saw his reflection on the window and thought "Pathetic"

_It's because the one I love cannot love me back._

"I know" he reapeated, making sure this time it was heard by his lover. "Don't fret, Draco, I'm fine" he spoke out, calm composed and leveled his voice was. In the same nonchalant tone he said "I hate you too"

Draco froze the instant those words left Harry's lips and more tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to believe what he had heard. It hurt, it hurt more than Potter's false accusations of loving him. Was it all a game? Crystal tears fell from his eyes.

Harry felt the blonde stiffen beneath him and he looked to see a pale face angel crying in his arms. "Draco" he uttered in disbelief as he lifted his lover's face with a finger. "did you?"

_Did you feel it too?_

Without waiting for a reply he captured the blonde in another passionate kiss.

"An attack!" Harry's eyes awoke sharply, with the sun momentarily blinding his senses. There was an attack on the castle! With urgency he got up, instinctively casting charms on the student dorms and most importantly the room of requirement and the great hall. Magic flew from his body like a powerful barrier, shielding the towers and heightening up their defenses.

They all gathered in the great hall; students alone for the professors were already outside guarding the halls and strengthening Harry's barrier with their own magic. "Listen up everyone" Hermione's voice rang through the crowd and immediately all attention was focused on her, as the head girl of Gryffindor she commanded obedience. "I want all the seventh years to take charge of their house. Stay here and put up your strongest guards, the ones Harry and I taught you a few days ago. The other years gather foods, clothing, and medical equipment, as much as your magic can carry and bring them all down to the great hall. We'll be summoning all your powers to build a barrier to protect this area and no one dare step outside of it. Those who will not follow will face certain death"

After giving instructions, she stepped off the faculty table where she was immediately thrown to the ground by an unforeseen object. "Pansy! You scared me to death!" She sighed as the black haired girl pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry love. I was just so impressed with your authority!" She managed to put on a smile as she enveloped Hermione in another hug. Draco and Harry weren't the only couples to be formed from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, Hermione and Pansy got together as well Ron and Blaise.

Hermione hugged her girlfriend in strong but gentle hug. "You aren't going out there" she stated as she whispered a soft charm over her lover. "What are you saying?" Pansy questioned but she received to reply.

"Love? What do you mean?" Pansy asked again. This time she felt her lover's magic tingle on her skin before filling her with magic. "Hermione, what is the meaning of this!?" She demanded.

"You aren't going out there, Pansy" Hermione answered, caressing Pansy's cheeks gently before she moved to gave more instructions to the students.

Harry was already up to his defenses when Draco ran down to the great hall in search for him. "Harry!" the blonde cried out in fear of missing his lover. "Draco!" he called out, scooping the blonde into his arms.

"Are you going to fight by my side?" he asked his lover in his arms softly, inhaling every bit of Draco's scent that he could. The other nodded, "Yes, let me fight"

Students all hurried about the hall will all their tasks dictated. "Ron!" Hermione's voice rang through out the hall, her voice cast with an enchantment to make sure the Weasley heard him. In a few minutes Ron was on her side with a deathly serious look on his face.

"Blaise went out to fight?" She asked as a formality, already knowing the answer. Ron only nodded. "We'll come back alive, Ron, trust in Harry" She said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing for encouragement. Again she merely received a nod. The look on Hermione's face made him think otherwise, she was not fit for battle.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked with concern flooding in his voice, as he touched her face.

"You have to destroy this." She said removing the golden locket form her neck.

"That's!" Ron spoke out in bewilderment and disbelief. Hermione, this time only nodded.

"It's Salazar Slytherin's locket. You have to destroy it when Harry fights Voldemort"

One by one they all left the protection of Hogwarts for battle and one by one they fell. Kinglsey was the first to go, Moody followed shortly after him. Slughorn's body was torn into shreds as the death eaters rummaged their way through the Hogwarts gate. The Weasley twins, Fred and George were killed instantaneously as they were hit with the killing curse.

"Hermione!" Pansy screamed with tears as the charms her lover had set prevented her from leaving the barricade.

Their tactics were simple. The plan was to get the snake Nagini away from the dark lord and destroy her along with the locket Hermione had entrusted to Ron.

"Now!" Draco yelled as Harry fired the killing curse at the dark lord. Neville Longbottom chopped off the snake's head and burned the remains in an instant fire and Ron crashed the locket with another spell.

"No Ron!" Blaise shouted, reaching for his arm. "You're only giving him power." He said reaching for the locket with his bloody hands and pulling it over his neck.

"Blaise wha--?"

"This locket sucks the life out of the one who wears it" He said, making Ron realize what Hermione must have gone through. His lover nodded "kill me" he ordered in a calm voice.

"No!"

"Ronald Weasley" he said again, this time his voice was more commanding. "Kill me or this sacrifice along with Hermione's is worthless"

"Blaise no!" Ron cried out. Tears flooded in his eyes. He will not kill his lover.

He was growing weak and his vision started to fade. "Please Ron. I don't want my soul to be his slave" he said pointing to his heart.

"Damn you!" Ron yelled screaming the killing curse aimed as his lover's heart.

"I love you" his lover whispered back.

_Let me finish this_

Harry fell to his knees as the magic faded from his body. He had consumed his powers. "Harry!" Draco yelled after his fallen lover. "I'm okay Draco" he comforted, more concerned for the blonde's wounds than his own injuries. "We'll need to get you healed" he said with a soft smile.

"Yes we will Harry when thi—" Draco's sentence was cut short as a curse was shot right at him, making him fall to Harry's arms. "Draco!" the brunette set in alarm.

"You foolish boy, the last part of my soul remains with you" Voldemort's voice floated in the air. "In that scar. You couldn't take your own life." The voice taunted him.

"Fine" was Harry's only word as he pointed his wand to his scar and whispered the killing curse. A blinding light engulfed the whole field, killing all the death eaters along with their master.

He killed Voldemort. He had won the war. There had been people who died because of him; friends, allies, and schoolmates—everyone but not him. Around him were the corpses of Kingsley, Moody, Slughorn and the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Ron was a few meters away holding Blaise Zabini in his arms, dried tears marking along his cheeks. In the distance, Harry could hear Pansy's desperate attempts to revive her fallen lover. Hogwarts has become a valley of death.

_When this is done, he'll wake up._

He was dying and he knew it. He could feel his pulse weakening as blood from his head dripped over Draco's pale skin.

_I'll tell him I love him. _

Now he faced one of the greatest decisions in his life—the ultimate sacrifice. Seventeen years ago his mother gave her life to save him, enclosing his body in a protective shield with her magic and her love. Seventeen years later, he never pictures himself doing the same. He knew long ago that their bloodline processed as strong magic, able to protect and heal injuries. Draco had lost too much blood; it would take more magic and blood to cure the blonde.

_He won't be able to reject what I feel._

"Accio" he whispered and he waited for the Gryffindor dagger flew into his hands. His life for Draco's, it was a fare trade. He slashed his chest open and the core of his magic, his heart, glowed with power. With the last of his strength he pushed the power into Draco's chest. Immediately color was replenished into the boy's cheeks. Draco coughed a bit of blood before weakly opening his eyes.

_Cause he feels it too. _

"Harry?" he asked, light-heated from the blood loss. "Rest love" Harry's calm voice soothed him.

"Love" Draco whispered back.

"Yes Draco. I love you" with that Draco closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Harry one last time, placed a soft kiss on his beloved's lips "with all my heart"

_It started with a kiss and ended with a kiss. This was the fate of two sworn lovers on the battle field. _

"Tell me Harry, is this real?"

"Yes, Draco, I love you" he whispered scooping the blonde into the bed.

"How much?"

"With all my heart, forever"

**Author's Note:**

Hey Readers!

It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm really sorry! There's no excuse but I swear school was HELL. Thankfully it's summer! I'll be updating quicker now.

Here if you like it, **press the little button the bottom of the screen that says 'REVIEW'. **

Thanks in Advance!

Arh.581958


End file.
